This invention relates to improved portable buildings and to methods of making the same. It relates particularly to portable buildings which are suitable as greenhouses and the walls and roof of which may be assembled and dissembled with ease. While not limited thereto, the invention relates to a portable building which is particularly suitable for housing hydroponic gardens.
Most greenhouses are rectangularly shaped structures formed by two side walls adjoined by two peaked end walls and covered with a peaked roof of the kind that has a straight ridge line extending over the length of the building. The frame is covered with glass or plastic material that is either transparent or transluscent. Some of those greenhouses are portable in the sense that they are sufficiently small, and small sufficiently lightweight so that the frame, and in the case of plastic frame the entire building, can be picked up and moved bodily from place to place. Other greenhouses are portable in the sense that the walls and roof are divided into prefabricated panels that can be moved to a job site and there erected and fastened together with nails or bolts whereupon portability is lost.
Those greenhouses that are intended to house hydroponic gardens must be watertight and substantially airtight. Hydroponic gardening utilizes an entirely controlled environment. A number of greenhouse designs satisfy the requirement of being air and watertight, but it appears that no prior greenhouse has been constructed in a way that achieves airtightness and watertightness without the use of fastening arrangements that substantially end any portability, and that certainly do not permit easy dissembly and reassembly of the building.